


One Drink

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tells himself it'll be the last time. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink

This time he’d say no. He’d sworn to himself that the last time was actually going to be the last time. The absolutely last time. Yup. No more of this ‘friends with benefits’ crap. No more dropping to his knees in a dark back alley. No more being fucked against his front door. No more waiting for hours through not so subtle jokes and flirting to get a chance to run his hands through that sunshine blond hair and taste those perfect lips. He swallowed thickly, hoping the sound wouldn’t carry over the phone.

 

“Come on, Pete. Just one drink.”

 

“I can’t… I… I have to work in the morning.” It wasn’t true. It was a complete and total lie, and he’d never been that good a liar.

 

“One drink won’t put you down for the night. I’m just down the street.” He was sure there was a smile at the other end of the line. After all _he_ didn’t worry about anything. _He_ didn’t wonder what it all meant, or what he felt about it. And _he_ knew Pete would show up. That was never the question, it was just a matter of how much teasing, flirting and needling it would take to get Pete out of the house. “Come on, Pete. For me? Don’t make me come down and drag you out.” That wasn’t a threat. Something in his voice told Peter that if he was forced to come over, they wouldn’t be leaving the apartment again. Peter shivered. Damn him.

 

“Okay Johnny. One drink.”


End file.
